bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 227
is the two hundred twenty-seventh chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Hidden in a shed, Himiko Toga collapses from a lack of strength and blood loss. She recalls the sensation of love, saying "again… I feel closer to them". In the tower, Re-Destro comments on Himiko's life. He laments that it's because society does not allow for 'others' that Himiko is labeled a deviant, a villain. He poses the question if Himiko's outcome is really her fault. He continues to say that Curious "hoped to communicate the message of how odd it is that society insists on conforming despite humanity moving beyond the point of normal to the public by using Himiko." Tomoyasu Chikazoku walks in saying that Curious did not need to be on the frontlines and that she was a valuable resource. Re-Destro, tears coming from his eyes, reacts with "life… so very precious" to her and the other warriors death. Tomoyasu continues that the footage cannot be used because Himiko does not fit with their 'tragic heroine' narrative. Giran questions the use of footage. Tomoyasu grabs his face and begins to mock him for not understanding the situation. Nonetheless, Tomoyasu explains that the cameras are to help show the need for everyday people to be able to use their Quirks especially in the absence of Heroes. Giran responds by asking if anything will change and calls them insane. Re-Destro comments that it's everyone else that is mad and criticizes Giran for his lack of imagination. Meanwhile, down below, the remaining League of Villains members are still battling the Meta Liberation Army warriors. Spinner asks how much longer it’ll be until Gigantomachia wakes, and Mr. Compress tells him he’ll take another hour and twenty minutes. Twice realizes that Himiko is missing. Koku Hanabata calls for attention of the members, letting them know that Curious has died in battle for the Army’s cause. Under the direction of Re-Destro, he rallies and emboldens the warriors to "not let her sacrifice be in vain". Mr. Compress comments that Koku is playing the role of preacher while Twice notes that there is money in religion after all. A throng of members target Tomura Shigaraki. Sleepy, Tomura's vision beings to deform. He notes that when he gets sleepy, things that are normally stationary, come to life and he starts to hear things not there as if his whole body is 'glitching'. He begins to have flashbacks. In a study, a young girl opens a draw and pulls out a picture. She says it's a secret and the woman is grandma. The little girl guesses that she was a hero. Tenko asks what's this about and questions Hana, the little girl, why she wanted to show him the picture. Hana replies "Daddy said all that stuff but don’t worry. I'm on your side." Back in the present, Tomura becomes irritated at not being able to see the entirety of the flashback. He comments that it makes him sick as he flips across a brick fence. Tomura touches an individual man in the attacking mass and he begins to disintegrate. The decay continues through the mass of people. Spinner is shocked by Tomura's power. Tomura vomits and remains sleepy. Seeing Tomura take out a crowd, Dabi decides to up his own kill count. However, before he does a coated man with his face hidden nearly slams him with enlarged hands and ice. Quick References Chapter Notes *Himiko's injuries catch up to her, thus taking her out of the fight. *Chitose Kizuki is confirmed to be dead after her fight with Himiko. *Tenko Shimura's sister is revealed to be named Hana Shimura. **It is revealed Tomura knew his grandmother was a Pro Hero in the past. **Tenko's father is seen for the first time, as a child in a picture with his mother. *Tomura unlocks a new application of his Quirk which causes the disintegration effect to spread beyond what he has touched. *Dabi is confronted by someone with an ice Quirk. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 227